Sacrifice
by Pannychan
Summary: Pan finds herself in a strange place with strange people. Is she alone or is there someone who can help her? Crappy summary, but R&R anyways please...
1. Pan's POV

Disclaimer: *blink blink* what was I saying??  
  
a/n: Hey there to all my loyal fans. And hi to all of my first time viewers. This is kinda a dark fic at first, but it will get brighter as time goes on. It will also deal with some serious issues. Kidnapping, rape, etc. I'm not going to go into detail with the last one, cause i just don't like writing that kind of stuff. I'm just giving you guys a fair warning. On with the fic!  
**************  
Pan's POV  
  
I woke up dizzy wondering where I was and how big the truck was that plowed me over. I clutched my forehead and sat up. The room I was in was pitch black. The only light was coming from a slit on the floor that I assumed was the bottom of a door. I stood up with the intentions of walking towards the light, but fell to the ground as a dizzy spell overtook me. I regained my composure and made the attempt again, this time succeeding. I opened the door cautiously to reveal that I was not in a familiar place. I looked around at the hallway and noticed it's metallic walls. There was a window a couple feet down. It was dark outside the window. Or was it. Upon closer inspection I realised that I was not in a builing, but some kind of spaceship. I looked down as I saw the earth getting farther away and almost panicked. Where was I?  
*********  
a/n: This was just a prologue...review if you guys want me to continue... 


	2. Trunks's POV

a/n: Sorry it's taken soooo long to get this story going. I've been really busy lately. I know this is another short chapter, but I promise they'll get better. And longer. Enjoy the reading! Ja for now!^_^  
  
****************************  
  
Trunks's POV  
  
I never would have guessed that something like this could have ever happened. Pan and I were just gonna go out and have some fun, maybe go to the beach or head to a club. We had grown so close over the past couple of years. Everyone teased us. They would say things like, "Don't they make the cutest couple", or Goten's personal favorite, "Sixteen'll get you twenty." Pan was 21, but the joke still made sense to most, considering she's 14 years younger than I am. We all laughed at the jokes, and Pan and I denied every last one of the insinuations that we had anything for each other. But it was a lie. At least on my part.  
  
I suppose I should start this from the beginning. Pan and I were, as I said, trying to decide on going to the beach or clubbing. We had ultimately decided on the club scene. My reason was I wanted to see if anything could possibly happen between us. What better place to do that than in a hot, over-crowded nightclub where we'd be pressed firmly to each other for a majority of our time there. Pan's motives were a bit less romantic. She'd just gotten a new outfit and wanted to show it off. It showed well. But that's beside the point. We spent a good 4 hours at that club. I was a bit jealous. She had what seemed like mile upon mile of men lined up to get a dance with her. Not that I didn't have women crowding around me. I ALWAYS had women crowding me. Pan danced with a couple of the men, but didn't seem to be having a very good time. She must have felt some kind of pity for me as she walked away from her current dance partner to dig through the mob of women around me and drag me out to safety and oxygen. Oh sweet oxygen...Anyways, back to the point. We left the club at about five in the morning. Neither of us the least bit tired. To be honest, I think we were both a bit tipsy. We capsulized my car since driving was out of the question and flew back towards home. We never made it there. We stopped to land on the beach and go for a stroll. I stopped us in the middle of our conversation and pointed to a small white disk in the sky. Pan saw it too and both our eyes went wide as we realized all too late that the orb was getting bigger. No. Not bigger. Closer. It enveloped us completely. The next thing I knew, I was in a dark room. Pan was nowhere to be found. I saw a stream of light coming from the ground and could only assume that it was a door. I stood up and tried to open it. I was a little confused to find it unlocked. Whatever was here either didn't know how strong Pan and I were, or they did and felt no reason to fear us. I was hoping it was the former, but something in my gut told me it wasn't. I started to walk around when I heard a scream. I ran in the direction it came from and froze in my tracks at what I saw. Standing in front of me was a large, muscular being. And in his arms...  
  
"Pan?!?!" 


	3. Escape TPOV

Disclaimer: If I owned any of the characters in this story, do you honestly think I'd be writing my stories for FanFiction.net?  
  
***************************************  
  
Trunks's POV  
  
I didn't know what to think. This big, blue chunk of muscle was trying rather successfully to feel Pan up! I was ready to kill. I immediately shot into supersaiya-jin and charged him. My shout caught him off guard luckily, and I was able to knock him off his feet. The only problem was his grip on Pan was tighter than I expected. She went down with him. I began to pummle the man directly in the face.  
  
"Let her go! Get your grimy hands off of Pan, you Sick Bastard!!" I shouted threateningly. It didn't seem to work. His grip on Pan's wrist was getting tighter. I could tell by the look of pain on her face as she tried to pull free of him. Suddenly I heard a sickenning crack followed by Pan screaming. Her wrist had been snapped in two. The bastard had broken her wrist! That was it! I lept into the air and landed hard on the guy's face. Another crack sounded. I'd broken his neck. I hopped down from him and watched as his head and hands fell limply to the ground. I ran over to Pan and wrapped my arms around her as she cried. I'd never known Pan to so openly cry before. I examined her wrist. The bone had been crushed to powder. No wonder she was in so much pain. There was nothing I could do for her. We were in a strange place, surrounded by strange creatures with no sign of any kind of regeneration tanks.  
  
"Hold on Pan. We're going to get out of here." I tried to comfort her the best I could, but she wasn't responding. She just curled up in my arms, crying. My biggest fear was she would start to go into shock. We didn't have time for that. I raced down the hallway for what seemed like miles. It wasn't until I came up on the blue guy's body that I realised this place was just one big circle. By now, Pan was silently sobbing. Her hand was beginning to turn purple, too. I began to get desperate as I looked for anything that resembled an escape pod or a medical room. I started back around the circle, looking at each door as I passed. That's when I found the pod. I quickly worked to figure out the door and stepped inside. Luckily the controls were picture based and not word based, otherwise, I would have never been able to figure out how to get it to work. I saw Pan try to sit up in my lap and look out the pod window. She let out a sigh of relief and started to sob again, burying her face in my chest as we made our decent back to earth. There was just one problem. When our pod was half-way between the ship and the earth, I saw two more coming our way. But that's not what shocked me the most. It was the design of the ships that did that.  
  
**************************************  
  
a/n: Okay, I know it's been forever since I updated this story, and the chapters are really short and slow to start, but I'm working on it. I'm having a serious case of writer's block with this story, so bare with me. I'll do my best. 


End file.
